Finally Got The Girl Of My Dreams!
by Brownie2330
Summary: Linstead Story, My First Story Ever,Give This Story A Chance, I Hope You Enjoy The Story, As Much As I Enjoy Writing It. Voight Is Mention In The Story A few Times But That Is All.


A/N: This is my first FanFiction, I had this story on my phone for quite awhile, debating with myself if I should post it or not. I love writing but to tell you the truth I'm not good at making stories. I guess you can say there is a first time for anything. This is going to be a one-shot story. I hope you guys like it, I tried my best to not make it so confusing with the dialogue but please let me know how I did. All kinds of feedback are welcome. And i don't own none of these characters or anything.

With the sun shining through the curtains of my apartment, Checking the time on my clock, only 6:15 in the morning still got 2 hours left, Feeling this heavy weight on my arm. Memories of the other nights come flooding back to me. The last couple days were the best days I ever had, finally crossing that line with Lindsay. Finally getting our one day. Erin looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. It's crazy, how It all came down to this, how close we become, after promising our one day, being able to tell what we're thinking and always being there for each other no matter what, because that is what partners are for. I don't think I will ever be able to admit it to Er, but she is always on my mind. There is never a minute that goes by that she isn't on my mind. If only... Being brought out of my thoughts because of Erin mumbling next to me, looked over to see her saying "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Morning beautiful, oh nothing just thinking how I became the luckiest man ever to having the best damn detective beside me in my arms." I love when the shy Erin comes out and she tries to hide the blush. I lift her chin up to look in her eyes and try to give her a good morning kiss but she moved and said "I warn you I got morning breath." I tell her "just come here and give me my morning kiss before I get it myself." She looked at me like if she was considering it. But after, she smiled and she leaned down and kissed me. I put a little more meaning into the kiss for her to know how much she really means to me.

"Well Jay I have to disagree with you because I'm one of the luckiest person to have you in my life. You became a big part of my life. With you I can be me, I can say only you and Voight have seen me at my worst vulnerable time but mostly you. Even when I try to put my walls up you know how to break through them. With you I feel so complete and happy. (Jay lips turning into a smile, kissing my forehead) And you know what, I don't care what Voight or anyone has to say. I'm finally thinking about me and my happiness. Voight was the one who taught me that the heart wants what it wants and if it means you have to break the rules in order to have what you love and makes you happy at the end of the day then so be it. And for that I know how much he loves me and I know he will accept my relationship with you. He will come around to it, if not I'm choosing you. I will always choose you Halstead. I love you. (Staring into jay's watery ocean blue eyes looking deep into them seeing the love he has for me, makes me fall harder for him.) I know we can make it through this. No matter what obstacle comes at us."

"I know Erin and for that I love you too with all my heart. Don't worry I'm ready for whatever Voight is going to do to me; I'm not leaving you, EVER. I finally got the girl of my dreams and I don't plan on leaving her. Since the first day I laid eyes on you I already knew you were the one. No matter how bad your past was, I want to know all about you, inside and out, your time with Voight, Camilla and Justin, when you were little and before that when you got in trouble, and I know you must be thinking that if you tell me every inch about yourself that I'm going to run away and look at you different. Which is not true, I will never walk out on you or run away, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. I won't look at you any different. I'm ready to fight for you. I'm not letting you go. If it makes you feel any better I will tell you everything about me too, even my time when I was deployed. It won't be easy but we both can try. Lindsay glances at the time notice its 7:00, gets on top of me and starts kissing me. She pulls backs and has this big smirk on her face. I'm just confused to why she pulled away from kissing.

"You know Jay we still got a whole hour left before we have to get ready for work."

"But Er, I was going to get up and make you breakfast. Actually you know what, your idea sounds better for at lease the first 30 minutes and after I can make us breakfast. How does that sound Er?"

"It sounds great, I love the idea of you cooking after, but I didn't know you can cook?

There are a lot of things you still got to learn about me. I'm a man with many talents.

Oh really? Many talents like what?

Like this right now is where I'm really good at. (We both start chuckling) I flipped her on back and started kissing her neck and she tilts her neck so I can gain better access to her neck. (Moaning) Her hands are in my hair, making my way down from her neck, to her chest, grabbing her left nipple in my mouth and grabbing the other with my hand, playing with her nipples. Then I make my way down to her stomach to her inner thighs kiss my way back up to her mouth, teasing her till she can't take it no more. I could tell she is getting a little impatient.

In a whisper she says, "Jay please".

As she is kissing me I grab one of my fingers and play with her clit, the sound of her moaning will forever be my favorite sound, looking into her eyes, and seeing her bite her lip, I take two fingers and put them inside her. She close her eyes and arches her back, scratching mines, She is close, she takes my fingers out and I licks them real good, she then flips me on my back and starts working her magic on me. She starts kissing me, from my neck, down my chest, kissing me everywhere, till she got to my waist, holding in my breath waiting for her to take me into her mouth, as she did she flicked her tongue around the head of my cock, and took me deep inside her mouth. Moaning, she continues the rhythm for a few minutes, before I had to stop her cause I was closer then anything and I didn't want to cum in her mouth. So I pulled her back and sat her on my cock. Gave her a minute to adjust to the size before I started moving inside her, then I flipped her and I started to quicken the pace a little. We are almost there, feeling Erin tight around my cock, makes me go crazy. She takes her leg and puts it on my shoulder to have a better angle. Which was an amazing move, I start hitting it faster and Er is moaning "Harder Jay, Harder," and that is what I do. I continue with the fast pace and we came together.

JAYYY!"

ERINN!

As i'm pulling out of her, I Look at the time, we finished a little early, with just five minutes remaining. Took that time to calm down after the wonderful sex we just had.

"I think you were right that has to be your best talent yet." (We both started laughing) "Until I find out how you are in the kitchen"

"What would you like for breakfast Er?"

Surprise me Jay!

So I get up and walk towards my boxer on the floor, pick them up and put them on, look back at my smiling partner who was staring with a smirk. I told her, "You like what you see? You going to join me or you're just going to stay there and stare?"

"I love what I see. I can get use to seeing you like this everyday. I think staying here, staring at you sounds good to me. But I wouldn't want to miss seeing you cook. Who knows you will probably leave to buy breakfast and claim it as your own." I start laughing. Seeing Jay face pretending to be hurt but with a hint of glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Er, I'm flabbergasted that you think I would do such a thing." I walk towards the kitchen and start preparing breakfast. I look back towards my room with no Erin in bed I see her moving around in my room like if she has been doing it for years, gathering a T-shirt from my drawers and pulling her panties on. I get back to cooking

As I walk out Jay room, I was hit with the aroma of coffee, pancakes, eggs and bacon. I didn't how hungry I was until my stomach started making noise. Haven't eaten since after I left work last night. I stand behind Jay and put my arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"This smells amazing Jay" she turned and sits on the counter next to him watching him cook.

"Just wait until you try it. It will be better then amazing." (I give her the smile I know she loves and she started chuckling)

As he put the last finish touches on the breakfast. Fruits on the pancakes, syrup, bacon, eggs and a toast with the coffee. I looked at the food hungrily. And he started laughing.

"What is so funny Jay?"

"You look like a loin ready to eat his prey. I didn't know I made you this hungry?" I smirk at her.

"Real funny Jay." (Punches his arm)

"Unlike you I'm real starving Jay if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy the food you made me. And unlike me you need to eat the food cause you will be needing the energy for work after I worn you out from last night and today." Smirking at Jay, "So eat up we don't have a lot of time. We still got to take a shower and stop by my place so I can change." we both eat in comfortable silence. After we finish eating, we both put the dishes in the dish washer. Jay turns it on and we get ready for our shower. "Jay, we taking a shower together or separate?"

"I think it saves time if we take a shower together don't you think." (I smirk at her)

"I already know what you thinking Jay no funny business we got to hurry up and take a shower but later we will make up for it." We hop in the shower we both get out in 8 minutes, we look at the time and its 7:50, and we are kind of running late. While I'm looking for my clothes that are all over the place, Jay hurries up and finish. Erin finds the rest of her clothes and so we end up leaving. Locking the door behind us, walking to the car holding hands, the gentleman that Jay is opens the door for me. But it wasn't the driver side it was the passenger side. And I look at him confused and he is like "don't worry baby, your driving from your house to the job." She blushed when I called her baby, it slipped out like if it was the natural thing to do but She gave me a look that said that's right, you already know.

She gave a kiss as I got in my side to buckle up. And she tells me "you know me too well" and I say (not too well but well enough) we get to Erin's place at 8:00, we are running late. Well usually the time we are there is 8 the earliest but the latest is 8:30.

She goes in her house running and she takes 10 minutes to change. And comes down with Jay waiting outside of the driver side door to open it for Erin, she Said thank you and I say your welcome. And I quickly hop in the other side and we are off. We give glances here and there and smile if we get caught looking at each other the same time. I'm just thinking why such a wonderful person like her had to go through such a horrible past. I wish I was there for her to guide her and everything. She shouldn't have to go through that. Thank God for Voight, and Camilla taking her in. I have so much respect for Voight. If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have met. And I'm happy we met. Ever since she came into my life I have been the happiest man ever. Looking at her once again she look like she is in deep thought like I was just a second ago. How can a man so beautiful like Jay be made to go through such horrific stuff. And still be this wonderful caring gentlemen and not an ass like everyone else. The war does so much to you and I don't know how he stayed being the person he is, not changing. I have been real lucky to have him by my side. Jay shouldn't have to go through that killing on a daily basis, fear of dying, and your brother and sister dying in the war. Just imagining isn't as bad as the real thing. I couldn't put my own two feet in his. I could barely survive my past but I wish I was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on or a hug or words of comfort. But I turn to look at him with watery eyes and he is already looking at me with a smile. Letting me know, he knows what I was thinking and he is okay. Everything is okay.

I pull up in the parking space. Jay leans over to me and gives me this hard powerful kiss and I kiss back like if it is our last kiss. Jay gets out, and I just breathe and clean my eyes. And Jay opens my door and I get out of the car. As we walking into the CPD he has his hand on my lower back. We put the code and as we walk up he takes his hand away, already missing the contact and we got to the top of the stairs and all eyes on us. They already started the case. We both say "sorry we late, caught up in traffic." We take our seats and get caught up with the case. Voight tells us to go check out the crime scene and talk with any witnesses that were there and check our CI's for any information.

Checking the time it's almost noon, I ask Lindsay if she wants any lunch and she said yes, so we got to our favorite pizza place which is 10 minutes from the crime scene, and we order the usual and we sit down while they make the pizza. She is staring out the window, deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't feel me looking at her but I can tell already this case is making it hard for her. So I speak up and say "a penny for your thoughts?" She said "Always these types of cases are hard for me, and especially the cases that involve innocent children. How can someone do such a thing? To a family that struggle to have children too. And to take it away from them like that and not feel some type guilt. They must be a monster. Sometimes that is the reason why I fear bringing a child into this horrific world." She looks up at me, after saying that last sentence and this is the first time one of us mentions anything about having kids. Of course I want kids and by the looks of it she wants some too. And it appears we have the same doubts at times.

"Erin I understand what you're feeling, I feel the same way. You know I hate these types of cases. And I agree you with. I don't know how people can do such a heinous crime to kids for money. But you know what, we will catch the monsters that did this to those kids and we will get justice for them." The pizza is finally done and the waiter brings it to us and we thank him. "So I see I'm not the only one who thought about having kids and having the doubt of my kid living in a world like this." She said "I have thought about it here and there." So I say, "Well I did too, but you need to realize we will always be there to protect them. And you will be a fantastic mom because I know you also doubt about having kids because you think you didn't do a good job with your mother and not wanting to be the same like her. But you can't always keep those doubts. I know you will be much better then what you mom ever was. I seen you with kids and you are great with them. And I can't wait to have my own kids with you if you're willing to have them with me. I know we haven't said it yet but I just can't help myself, I love you Erin and I will always be there for you and protect you." There are tears in her eyes and I lean over and kiss her, I pull my head back a little and take both my thumbs and clean the tears. And she looks at me and said I love you too. And yes, I'm willing to have kids with you. Never in my life have I thought about having kids with any of my boyfriends but until you came into my life, everything change. I started thinking about my future, kids, marriage everything. And that scares me a little but I know everything will be alright because I will always have you by my side and that Jay said a lot coming from me."

She starts laughing and said "I look a hot mess now. And the pizzas are cold, Sorry Jay." I say, "You don't got to apologize for anything, you know I'm not really hungry any more Erin, I don't know if it is even more possible but I fell in love with you more. I can't wait for all of that to happen. I have already thought about our future, and I know nothing will get in the way of our happiness. I'm never leaving because I found my soul mate, my love, my everything and I finally got her. (She leans in and gives me such a passionate kiss) I can keep going on about how amazing you are but I think we should get back and tell everyone what we got. We been here for a half an hour, they going to think something happen." we both start chuckling just thinking the different scenarios to what everyone would think about what happen to us. But as we pack up our food to go, I open the driver side for her but before she gets in, I kiss her but it wasn't one of those quick kiss it was long and steamy and just perfect. But I pull away before things can get more heated and say "this isn't over we will continue this after work." Her face gets hot pink and I just have this big smile on my face. Erin said "I wouldn't have it any other way." And she smirks.


End file.
